당신 지역에 BlackPink AU
by Kingdom ZeroChan
Summary: The Kpop Idol world of stardom has recently become a battlefield, a cutthroat living style. A dog-eat-dog world, in simpler terms, something every trainee and idol knows, something they know they would be signing up for when they audition for any company. With every new generation, the competetion gets tougher, rougher, and any little mistake can cost you your entire world.
1. Chapter 1 Reunion

_**Chapter One**_ | _**Reunion |**_

_**Chapter One | **__**재결합 |**_

_**Chapter One | **__**Jaegyeolhab |**_

**Song of the Day - Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy - Tata Young**

**"** _I'm the kind of girl that girls __**don't like**_

_I'm the kind that boys fantasize_  
_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were __**afraid you'd turn out to be like**_  
_I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the_  
_**Right approach**__ or ride that makes a __**girl like me want to hop in and roll"**_

* * *

_**For many generations, the Korean Music Market has seen many idol groups and individuals flourish under all the harsh training of their respective companies. **_

_**Starting with Big Bang, the crowned "Kings" of Kpop, hailing from YG Entertainment. **_

_**Starting with Girls' Generation, also known as SNSD, the crowned "Queens" of Kpop, coming from SM Entertainment. **_

_**IU, known as the "Nation's Little Sister" and Jay Park, the founder and CEO of the hip hop record label "AOMG". **_

_**There are many groups and soloist that have left their mark in the Kpop world, who have spread their influences everywhere. **_

_**Recently, the Korean Music Market has seen that their music has been spreading even more to western culture through the use of the new generation, which includes boy bands, EXO from SM and Bangtan Sonyeondan from Big Hit Entertainment. **_

_**Two companies from the Big Three have shown the world their newest girl groups, Red Velvet from SM and Twice from JYPE.**_

_**Recently, the world experienced a shock when former YG CEO, Yang Hyun Suk was found murdered inside his office in the YG Headquarters. No one knows who the murderer is, and the police has given up on the investigation entirely. **_

_**Yang Seoyoon, his now widowed wife, has decided to become the new CEO of YG, and due to that, declared it was time to announce to the world the seven girls Hyun Suk had been hiding. **_

_**They call themselves…**_

_**BlackPink.**_

* * *

_**Seoul, South Korea, YG Entertainment, July 30, 2016**_

_**Arc I** _|| _**The First Teaser** _||

(**Yang Seoyoon** played by **ssovely1024**)

_**Yang Seoyoon**_ stared at the office in front of her, the newly decorated office that is.

The comfortable seats were colored red, while the walls, desks and tables were colored white. Red against white seemed like a good color theme for an office belonging to the YG Headquarters, at least in Seoyoon's honest opinion.

She breathed in the citrus scent surrounding the room, feeling at ease and content for the first time in years. The only times she had ever been this happy, was when she was sharing the stage with her old members and hearing the crowd's excited cheers for them.

Finally, she sat down on the comfortable desk chair, staring down at the seven profiles in front of her.

She easily recognized Jeon Somi, the popular idol who had temporal fame in the temporary group I.O.I. She didn't understand what exactly Jinyoung was thinking for letting go such a precious and valuable idol, but she sanked her teeth in Somi regardless so it didn't matter to her.

The next one she could recognize easily, going by the name of Jennie Kim. A prodigy of prodigies, with her strength lying in rap and her leadership skills. She had a few weaknesses, namely expressions, dancing and somewhat of an attitude, but Seoyoon felt confident that she could handle the girl, as well as… discipline her.

The next one came to be Lalisa Manoban, the Thai exchanged trainee. With a deep passion for dancing, as well as a bit of talent for singing, and lots of potential for rapping, the girl quickly became popular with everyone once she learned basic Korean. Lalisa definitely showed her strength in charisma and stage presence, more so than Jennie; However, she did have androphobia and being Thai wouldn't help her with the more bigoted citizens as well as the ever troublesome K-netizens.

Next, she examined Park Chaeyoung, or Roseanne Park as she was once called in the beginning. With a unique and powerful voice, as well as a talent for dancing, the girl could easily become one of the greatest vocalists, and possibly hit high-notes. All she needed to work with was her cocky and arrogant persona.

Kim Jisoo, an enigma of her own. Seoyoon had met the girl before, and she could honestly say she's never encountered someone like her. One minute, Jisoo displayed the characteristics of a normal, girl-next-door. Nothing unusual, just average. The next minute, she became completely different with her bizarre comments, her dangerous stunts, and how unusually excited the girl became when doing these stunts. Seoyoon concluded the girl may be an andrenaline junkie, but there just might be more to it.

Another one with a passion for singing, but weak when dancing. Her visuals were nothing to scoff at, she definitely had the potential to become the group's visual.

Jang Hannah would definitely be troublesome to handle. Between her explosive temper, and her urge to pick fights left and right, she at least displayed talent in singing, though needed work on dancing. Her expressions were amazing, and that's something every idol should be able to do or work on.

Last but not least, Pham Van Ly, the Vietnamese exchanged student. While Chaeyoung had the potential and talent to be an amazing vocalist, Ly was in a completely different level than Chaeyoung. With an octave soprano vocal range, as well as having the whistle register, she may as well be the next Ariana Grande or Mariah Carey.

She too had a talent for dancing, but did need to work on her expressions and tone down her shameless attitude, at least while in public.

All in all, while there were many flaws to rectify or tone down, Seoyoon felt immense confidence inside her being, knowing that her girls will bring a storm in the stardom world of Kpop.

Before though, she needed to pay a few visits to some of her old friends and acquaintances.

༶•┈┈ ┈ ┈ ┈┈•༶

_**BLΛƆKPIИK In Your Area**_

༶•┈┈ ┈ ┈ ┈┈•༶

The sign which read "1 MILLION" greeted Seoyoon and she felt a small smile cross her red painted lips. She terribly missed this place, missed her friend and so many more. Entering through the private door of her friend, she stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting down, serenely sipping on champagne was the founder of the dance studio, Lia Kim, one of her old friends.

"**Seoyoon**, its been a while" Lia put down her glass of champagne, licking her lips sultrily while staring at Seoyoon with darkened eyes. Seoyoon anticipated for her friend to have some anger over the fact that she hadn't contacted her for over a decade already, but she could still feel a shiver of fear and arousal course through her veins. She could already feel that a fight would threaten to break out between them, but Seoyoon wasn't in the mood to fight tonight. "Unnie, before you yell at me for leaving you all those years, listen to me" Seoyoon pleaded, her tone catching Lia off guard. Seoyoon wasn't one to beg unless in bed or for serious matters.

"**Speak**" Lia commanded and Seoyoon took the cue. "I know that you're furious with me at the moment. More than furious, I can see it; However, I came her to ask you for a favor. Not for me, but for _**them**_. After Hyun-Suk died, I realized just how much damage that man has done, to the company and to the trainees.

So many need disciplinary action's Unnie, so many haven't unlocked their potential, so many have been locked in the so-called "YG Dungeon". I've snooped around and found so many of his artists not having comebacks for so long, losing so many fans because he hasn't done anything to help them.

Not only that, but I also found the fact that he was planning on releasing a new girl group, probably in order to distract fans from the current scandal 2NE1 is facing. It hurts saying this, but at the way things are, 2NE1 will likely have to disband. He probably won't help the remaining members because that's the way he does things, he uses people and then tosses them aside once he has no use of them" Seoyoon spoke bitterly, venom being an undertone in her words.

Lia stared at Seoyoon, her eyes visibily angry but kept her composure, knowing Seoyoon right now had no need for lectures or outbursts full of anger. "Unnie, I'm begging you, I need your help in order to run this company. I may be clever and cunning, but I don't have the experience or knowledge to run a company full of staff members, trainees and idols. We don't even have competent trainer's for the children.

We're not strict enough, we need your help, you and everyone else who works for you, even the students you're currently teaching. _**I need your help, Unnie**_." Seoyoon finished her pleas, bowing her head deeply.

Lia took in a deep breath. She still hadn't forgiven the young woman in front of her, still felt those deep tendrils of resentment and sorrow. She was gonna make the woman work to earn her forgiveness, to earn her trust once more, but she knew she couldn't deny those doe eyes and the fact that the company, once proudly called "One of the Big Three" fall apart so shamelessly. As Seoyoon picked up her head, Lia nodded curtly.

"**1 Million Dance Studio will have your back, Seoyoon**."

Seoyoon gasped tearfully, her lips widening in a grin. She knew she still needed to work to be Lia's friend once again, but she wouldn't give up. Besides, she now had Lia's reassurance to have her back and to help save the company, that's all that mattered to Seoyoon at the moment.

"I'll go round up my workers to tell them we'll be fusing with YG Entertainment, as well as relocate. Come with me" Lia stood up from her chair, Seoyoon doing the same before Lia grabbed Seoyoon by her wrist to walk outside. Pulling out her iPhone, Lia sent a text message at the group chat, calling everyone to the meeting room.

༶•┈┈ ┈ ┈ ┈┈•༶

_**BLΛƆKPIИK In Your Area**_

༶•┈┈ ┈ ┈ ┈┈•༶

_**Lia Kim**_ stared at everyone in the meeting room, catching the confused eyes of Mina Myoung, May J Lee, Eunho Kim, Junsun Yoo, and many other choreographers. She could also see other trainers glancing at the young woman next to her, and Lia fought the urge to growl possessively.

All these years and Seoyoon still brought up those primal urges within her. "Attention, everyone. This is an old friend of mine, Yang Seoyoon, the now widow wife of the late Yang Hyun-Suk," some gasped at this information, particularly those who didn't know her well enough.

Lia didn't blame them, Hyun-Suk's first wife, Lee Eun-Ju, was much more well known than Seoyoon, considering they had been married for the longest time, until Eun-Ju had died of a terminal disease. "Seoyoon has come to me for aid for her company and for herself, which we all can piece together why. It's no secret to you all that I am involved with the mafia, as is Seoyoon.

Now that Hyun-Suk can't protect her anymore and has now lost whatever allies he may have had, has lost the respect of JYPE and SM, she's in danger, as well as the people inside of the YG company. We all have the skill, the talent, the connections and the allies to help YG reach the respect it needs, as well as form new and old connections once again.

YG used to be one of the Big Three, but because of Hyun-Suk's foolish actions and demise, it has now become a laughing stock. Not to mention, there may be future scandals between any active artist at the moment, even trainees who haven't debuted. For this, I ask of all of you to help Seoyoon rebuild the company from the inside and out, to weed out the weak and seek for the powerful.

I ask of you to train those who can take it, to pass on your wisdom and intellect into those who deserve it. We will relocate, even our students who go here, and infuse our companies together. Any thoughts?" Ending her speech with a question, Lia looked around the room.

"Was Hyun-Suk planning to release an upcoming group?" Mina asked, leaning forward with curiosity. Seoyoon sent a smile at her, "yes, a girl group, called BlackPink to be exact. There will be 7 members exactly, and I'll pass on the profiles of each girl. Keep in mind that each girl has an specific weakness, most dealing with expression's or dancing, even charisma and stage presence" Seoyoon said and Mina nodded carefully.

Lia looked around once more and saw no one ready to speak up. "If that was all, then the meeting is done. Return to your previous task and we'll be ready to move to YG within the next 3 days." Lia clapped her hands and everyone stood up.


	2. Chapter 2 BlackPink Is Born

_**Chapter Two**_ | _**BlackPink Is Formed**_

_**Chapter Two | **__**블랙 핀크가 태어났다**_

_**Chapter Two | **__**Beullaeg Pinkeuga Taeeonassda **_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BlackPink or their music.

* * *

_**Pham Van Ly**_ hated the hot weather. Her clothes stuck to her the minute she sweated, she developed sweaty arm-pits, and she didn't feel refreshed until she took a shower. The reason she wasn't taking a cool bath at the moment was because she was stuck in dance practice.

Ly sometimes debated whether she did the right thing by auditioning at YG, because even if YG was one of the Big Three Entertainment Companies, it sure as hell didn't live up to its name and reputation.

The fact that Yang Hyun-Suk was murdered in his own headquarters spoke of how many enemies YG in fact had. Not only that but the scandal that 2NE1 was currently facing, the long times it took for an active group or soloist to make a comeback, the fact most YG artists don't go to award shows or music festivals…

Ly knew she should've gone for SM or JYP, but something told her YG would've been the best choice for her. Either something good was coming her way or her gut was lying to her. Either way, Ly couldn't wait till she could debut, if she would even be allowed to debut considering 5 years have already passed with no sign of making a new girl group.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" Their dance instructor, Tae Min, called out from the front, shaking Ly from her daydreaming and to continue practicing in front of the mirror with every other trainee.

A loud knock resonated through the room, causing everyone to pause and for Tae Min to signal for one of the trainees to turn off the music.

"Come in!"

To everyone's shock and awe, Yang Seoyoon entered inside the practice room, followed by the famous CEO of 1 Million Dance Studio, Lia Kim. "Seoyoon-ssi! Lia-ssi! Welcome" Tae Min stuttered, shocked at the fact that the two young women had entered the practice room.

Seoyoon sent Tae Min a sly smile, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Tae Min-ssi, I was wondering if you could pause the dance practice while I make two small announcements?" Here, Lia snorted under breath at the "small announcements" before Seoyoon poked her right rib in retribution.

"Of course Seoyoon-ssi, by all means" he sent her a small bow, which she returned, before turning to face the trainees.

"After the loss of my beloved husband, Hyun-Suk, I decided to take the mantle of running YG Entertainment, since it'll be waste to let the company sink down. In doing so, I've realized that my late husband has left much unfinished work in this company and that I will need all help to fix it.

Because of this, I enlisted the help of my old friend, Lia Kim and her instructors of 1 Million Dance Studio. This means that 1 Million Dance Studio will be merging with YG Entertainment as of today. New schedules will be given to all trainees, whether old or new, as well as new vocalist and rap coaches.

Before I end it however, I would like for these trainees to come with me to my office; Kim Jisoo, Jang Hannah, Jennie Kim, Pham Van Ly, Park Chaeyoung, Lalisa Manoban and Jeon Somi." With that, Seoyoon turned around, the afromentioned trainees standing up shakily to follow along.

༶•┈┈ ┈ ┈ ┈┈•༶

_**BLΛƆKPIИK In Your Area**_

༶•┈┈ ┈ ┈ ┈┈•༶

"**This is so nerve-wracking**," Jisoo whispered to one of her dormmates, Jennie, as they walked behind Seoyoon. Jennie simply nodded in response, trying very hard to not show outwardly the amount of anxiety building up inside her. Lalisa kept clenching and unclenching her hands, Somi confidently walked, Hannah gritted her teeth, Chaeyoung stuck her hands inside her pockets and Ly took deep breaths to calm down.

They will either get kicked out or told some sort of nonsense news. Ly hadn't spent 5 years training in this company to be kicked out in the end, she refused to let things end like that. After what felt like years they came to a stop at Seoyoon's office, which used to be Yang-PD-Nim's office.

Seoyoon opened the door, followed in by Lia and the other girls. "Take a seat" Seoyoon motioned to the candy red couch and they did so, understanding the underlying order in Seoyoon's otherwise friendly tone. Lia stood beside Seoyoon as she sat on the comfortable looking desk chair, her expression blank.

"Based on your anxious expression's, you all think I'm kicking you out, correct?" Seoyoon rhetorically asked, gazing at all of them. None said anything, but their expressions told Seoyoon everything she wanted. With a smirk, she parted open her mouth.

"Congratulations, you're all _**wrong**_."

With a leap of her heart, Ly stared at the new CEO of YG Entertainment with a surprised look on her face, unable to think. It was as if all thoughts had left her mind, only able to hear white noise. Beside her, Lalisa gave a loud "WHOOP!" Of excitement and teary happiness, her sniffles confirming it.

Jisoo gasped and tightly hugged the motionless Jennie beside her, who seemed to be in a daze. Hannah grinned, all sharp looking teeth glinting in the light, Chaeyoung actually smiled in joyful happiness and Ly let out a sharp breath she had been holding in.

Seoyoon had to smile at the desperate sense of relief they must've been feeling. Thank god Hyun-Suk had kept these girls somewhat hidden, that he hadn't yet debuted them, since she now could do whatever she wanted with them in order for them to succeed.

"I'm glad you're all excited. Now, settle down so we can discuss everything. As you all may know, being an idol isn't sunshine and daisy's, in fact, it's one of the hardest jobs one could take on. You'll have dating bans, almost to no contact with boy bands, hide any little mistake, protect your public image at all costs and show your good side to all fans and anyone you may meet.

You all have flaws to perfect, flaws to overcome, and you _will_ work hard to accomplish that. Any mistake we catch you all do we will be sure to rectify it. It doesn't matter whether you're all chosen to be in the group, anyone can be kicked out at any chance. You'll be taken out of the trainee dorms and instead have your own dorm instead, of course you'll have to share rooms too.

We've taken the liberty of choosing who your roommate will be, and have made sure you haven't been put with the person you've roomed with for the past 5 years. We want the seven of you to build close relations with each other, since teamwork will be necessary for this group to survive.

Make sure to have fun onstage, make sure to give it you're all, and most of all, build connections, specifically with girl groups. Start with known girl groups and build your way, but remember that you can't be friends with everyone, not everyone will like you. Now, Eun-ssi will be taking you all to your dorm, behave and be good. Dismissed" With that, Seoyoon waved her hand and the door opened, Eun stepped inside.

"Come on girls, I'll take you to your new dorm and new life" Eun smiled, her voice bubbly and upbeat.

The seven of them glanced at each other before nodding, heading out to follow Eun.

They all wondered what life would take them now, what surprises it would have.


End file.
